A New Edition
by flippygirl123456789
Summary: I've always wanted to know what it would be like if the Cullens got a pet so I made up a story of what I thought would happen.


**A New Edition**

Renesmee: YAYAYAYAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE GETTING A PET! I SOOOOOO HAPPY!

Alice: Woohoo! This is so exciting!

Jasper: I feel the sarcasm in the air.

Bella: As long as she doesn't drink the pet Renesmee will be fine. She has learned to control herself. Plus, it would give Emmett an excuse to get off of our backs.

Emmett: What? I didn't ask for this. I just agreed to it, and so did you!

Bella: I know.

Emmett: Then why don't you have to take care of it?

Edward: You will.

Emmett: NOOOOOOO!

Esme and Carlisle: Yes.

Esme: You need to learn how to take responsibility.

Emmett: I am responsible. In fact, I am one of the mos- OOOOOOOOOOOOO I HEAR A NEW WATER SLIDE OPENING! CAN WE GO, CAN WE GO, CAN WE GO, CAN WE GO?

Alice: Their point exactly.

Rosalie: It isn't his fault he has a short attention span.

Jasper: Yes, it is.

Rosalie: Fine, it is.

Emmett: I thought you were supposed to back me up, honey.

Edward: She can't. It is kinda' hard to.

Bella: He's right.

Alice: I see that you will lose this battle.

Emmett: I will not, I refuse to los-

Renesmee: Can we go now. I want a puppy.

Jasper: Yummy!

Carlisle: No, bad dog.

Everyone: ?

Carlisle: Just practicing, to get ready for the dog.

Bella: Wow.

Renesmee: Come on! Let's go!

Esme: Patience, child. You're not getting any older.

Edward: Very true.

Renesmee: LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!

_They all go and they decide to get a blond lab._

Emmett: I think we should call him: Emmett the Great II.

Everyone: Nooooooo.

Esme: Let's call HER Blondie.

Bella: I like that.

Edward: What about Goldie?

Carlisle: That suits.

Rosalie: Not really.

Edward: Who asked you?

Rosalie: *gives a harsh glare at Edward*

Renesmee: I like the name… Dalo!

Bella: What?

Renesmee: I always thought Dalo was a pretty name.

Emmett: It isn't a name, sweetheart.

Renesmee: YES…IT…IS!

Emmett: O.K., chilax will ya. Geez.

Alice: Dalo it is.

Jasper: *mouth watering*

Renesmee: Step away from the dog.

Alice: Calm down, Jasper. It is O.K.

_Jacob and Seth walk in._

Jacob: What up Bloodsuckers?

Renesmee: We got a dog. Her name is Dalo.

Seth: Why would you do that when you got a pack of awesome wolves right here?

Rosalie: This dog is probably smarter.

Jacob: Back off, blond.

Bella: STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!

Jacob: Fine.

Rosalie: He started it. Fine.

Renesmee: Let's get to training.

Edward: This will take awile.

_Three months past and Dalo is good, healthy, and smart. She knows how to sit, speak, come, lay down, and many more tricks._

Alice: You are right, Rose, this dog is smarter than the wolves all put together.

Seth and Jacob: HEY!

Renesmee: Hay is for horses, not wolves.

Edward: Very funny.

Bella: Remember honey, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Edward: Fine.

Jasper: When can I drink this mutt.

Renesmee: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Jasper: Just kidding.

Emmett: She can never take a joke; just like her parents.

Bella and Edward: We can here you!

Emmett: You were supposed to!

Carlisle: This dog is very smart, though.

Esme: Yup, what he said.

Rosalie: We are all proud of Dalo!

Jasper: Time to eat!

Bella: Stop it, NOW!

Jasper: O.K.

Seth: I say that Jacob is going to get real mad.

Jacob: Why is that, Seth?

Seth: Renesmee has fallin' in love with another dog. Sorry, bro.

Jacob: Haha. Very funny.

Renesmee: I am tired. Daddy, can I go to bed now?

Edward: Yes, baby. Good night.

Everyone: Good night!

Renesmee: Night everyone!

_Jasper can't take it anymore. When the let Dalo out he sneaks behind her and drinks all of her blood. Renesmee wakes up in the morning very sad; everyone is._

Jasper: *in grief and sobbing*

Esme: I'm very sorry.

Jasper: Me too.

Bella: It's all Jasper's fault.

Jasper: I should really learn to control myself.

Renesmee: It's O.K. I can live with it. I should have known that bringing in an animal with "vegeterian" vampires was a bad idea.

Emmett: It was a horrible idea.

Edward: *hits Emmett in the arm*

Rosalie: It will be fine; we are all here to help you through this.

_Jacob walks through the door._

Jacob: What the happs, vampires?

Alice: Jasper sucked all the blood out of Dalo.

Jacob: I am really sorry, Renesmee.

Renesmee: You know what the good thing is?

Everyone: What?

Renesmee: I CAN ATTACK JACOB! *she goes and pounces on Jacob*

Bella: I'll never get tired of that.

Edward: You mind if I get in and hurt Jac-

Bella: No, he is still my loved friend.

Edward: Sorry, love.

Esme: Looks like things are the way they are supposed to b-

Emmett: CANNONBALL! *he pounces on Jacob and Renesmee*

Jasper: I see what you mean; I made the room a little less tense, you know, to make sure no one kills me.

Carlisle: Yup, things are back to normal.

Rosalie: I did like Dalo, though.

Bella: Me too.


End file.
